Trust Me
by htbthomas
Summary: "After the millions of scenarios he had run through his mind, this was the very last one he would have wished for."


**Title:** _Trust Me_  
**Author:** **htbthomas**  
**Fandom:** _Superman Returns_  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 748 words  
**Summary:** "After the millions of scenarios he had run through his mind, this was the very last one he would have wished for."  
**Author's Notes:** A birthday ficlet for **thrace adams**. Thanks to **Van El II** and Mark C for the beta.

"Oh, my God, Clark, you're a life saver," Lois moaned as she bit into her Kung Pao chicken. Clark smiled shyly at the compliment. He was really enjoying being partners with Lois for the second time, especially now that she and Richard had parted ways. They were starting to click again, the way they had before he had left for Krypton. But this time, Clark was determined that he would handle the situation differently.

"Um, you're welcome, Lois. Any time."

She smiled back briefly, and plucked another morsel from the take-out carton. "I would have gotten it myself, except..." Lois gestured vaguely toward Jason, who had just carefully pried open his own container of snow peas.

Clark silently opened his portion of dim sum, trying to contain the warmth that spread through him watching the two of them. It was almost like a family meal, sharing food together around the conference table. Lois was eating her food with relish - she never did anything halfway - and he froze, face heating, as she licked the ends of her chopsticks off in turn. He tore his eyes away with difficulty to glance toward Jason, the reason for his newfound determination to make things right.

But when push came to shove, Clark was at a loss for just how to tell them. Well, tell Lois, anyway. Jason seemed to already know, though he was remarkably circumspect for a five-year old boy. He seemed to subconsciously know that telling his mother her partner was Superman was a job for... well, Clark.

He had run through a million different scenarios in his head, ultimately rejecting each one because it just... didn't seem right. How _did_ you tell the mother of your child that you'd been lying to her for years? Pretending to be two people? No matter how much he had told himself it was for the best in the beginning of their relationship, now it seemed like the worst of all possible screw-ups. And to tell the absolute truth… he was terrified of what Lois would do. He gave a mental shake of his head. If anyone knew that the Man of Steel was afraid of a five foot five brunette...

Suddenly, beside him, Clark noticed Jason's heart begin to beat rapidly. Alarmed, he faced his son, who had dropped his plastic fork from nerveless fingers. He was beginning to turn pale, his body wracked with a loud wheeze as Clark watched. "Jason!"

Lois had leaped to her feet, snatching her purse from beside her chair and digging frantically inside. "Something must have accidentally gotten mixed into his food! Hang on, honey! You're going to be okay..." With a furious shake, Lois dumped the contents of her purse onto the conference table. "Dammit! The epi-pen isn't in here!"

Within seconds, Jason symptoms had increased. He was now sweating visibly, swaying in his seat. Clark didn't hesitate - he swept the little boy into his arms and headed for the door.

"Clark! What are you doing?" Lois asked with a panicked voice, cell phone in hand. "We've got to call 911!"

"No, Lois," he asserted, his alter-ego's confidence threading through his tone. "It will take them several minutes to get here, and that's time we can't afford to lose." With sure steps, Clark made his way to the elevator.

"And what do you think _you_ are going to do?" Lois dashed across the newsroom floor, and latched onto his arm with almost superhuman strength.

Clark looked directly into her eyes. "Please trust me, Lois. I can get him help faster than the EMT's can get here."

Something about the way he spoke seemed to stop Lois in her tracks. The elevator doors began to close in front of him, sliding across his vision. At the last moment, Lois halted the elevator doors before they closed completely. Joining him inside, she didn't argue further, she simply stated, "I'm coming with you," as the doors shut with a final thump behind her.

Clark looked down at the little boy in his arms. He was even paler than before, and coughing weakly. Clark closed his eyes. After the millions of scenarios he had run through his mind, this was the very last one he would have wished for. When his eyes opened a second later, they almost glowed with determination. "Then come." He wrapped one arm around Lois' waist, and the other around his son as the world blurred in a rush of speed.

_Original prompt: _Lois, Clark, and Jason are at Lois' house eating dinner - Richard is out of the picture - somehow - maybe he figured out Lois was still in love with Supes, I don't know - anyway, whatever they are eating, little Jason has a food allergy - a previously undiagnosed unknown food allergy and goes into anaphylactic shock. Lois jumps into action with the inhaler and maybe an epi-pen but they need to get to a hospital and when she goes to dial 911, Clark tells her, "I can get us there faster."


End file.
